gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Sookie Morrow
|birth= 1980/12/26 |death= |hidep= |race= Hispanic |gender= Female |height= 175 Cm |hair= Bright-brown |eyes= Brown |skin= Brown |hidec= |family=Olivia Granera Joe Morrow Scott Callahan |affiliation= LSPD Detective Bureau SWAT |hideg= |businesses=Law Enforcement Officer |vehicles= }} Sookie Granera Morrow was born to Olivia Granera and Joe Morrow. She graduated from the Arizona police acedemy with a goal to become a cop, like her father, Joe, and did her cadet- and subsequent probationary service at , where she continued to study and develop under the tutelage of the various veteran cops and detectives. In present days she is a veteran police officer with the city of Los Santos Police Department. Working closily with the city patrol unit and the Chief of Police himself. In the beginning of 2001, twenty-one year old Morrow was employed with the Chochise County Sheriff's Office - the Arizona borderland. She got to work with a majority of hispanic deputies and citizens, but also illegal immigrants. Morrow learnt many valuable lessons during her first years as a law enforcenent officer. One attritube that characterizes her to present days is integrity. In the end of 2005 the office had confiscated a significantly large quantity of narcotics. This is when she began her co-operation with the (DEA). The sudden raise of illicit narcotics in circulation worried the agency to a line where they called in police-celebrity Marcus Murphy. A big shot within the DEA. The two met during this period. He consulted the local authorities and Morrow with the sudden rise of illicit narcotics and paved way for numerous sting operations and mapping the underworld. He deffinently left a good mark on Morrow. Los Santos Police Department Murphy pulled a few strings and managed to transfer Morrow over to the San Andreas State Police, 2006. He motivated this behind that Morrow was a young and very potentcial worker that shouldn't have to solve petty crimes in Cochise county. Morrow began an office career as an intern with the administrative department. Years later in September 2010 Morrow was transfered from the Montgomery office to work as captain of the administrative tech for the metro police. A position she would abandom in a two months period. City Patrol Unit On the 13th of December, 2011. Morrow requested to resign from her office job as a captain for the administrative department. Im order to work out on the streets. She was stationed as a beat cop. With the purpose to work with community-police relations. She was given the responsibility for the slavic enclave of Los Santos: Little Moscow. Morrow was not the toughest or coolest police officer in the force, but on the contrary, the mature and emphasizing one. She was a very empathic person in the beginning of her career. Which led her to temporarily take the legal guardianship of a nine year old boy living on the streets Anatoly Chenkov. But deceased in November 2011 from his undetected and aggresive cancer. Her personality changed. Chenkov left an empty place in Morrow. Without anyone to take care of and having to face one of the worlds injustices. This led to an evening that she would very much regret for the rest of her life. She was thrown into the Los Santos night-life with an undisclosed desire to be loved like just any other person. Morrow paid a visit to the infamous Club UniQ just before the Christmas holidays in December, 2011. A club ran by the Italian criminal underworld, the character was however unaware. But was about to find out. She caught young, mysterious and sexy clubber Ramsey. Time flew by and as the club closed up, one pill of ecstacy was slipped into her drink. The two travelled along with a set of friends over to the Silver Mint, another establishment run by the Pacitti Crime Family. Where a brawl took place between Ramsey and two associates of the deadly organization. Morrow ran off, completily petrified, all the way to Pershing Square where she would come to a moment of peace. Taking a moment to process and think the evening through she decided to call her colleauge and friend Ricardo Wright. The man who she secretively has a crush on. Wright told her that it was late and that she should take care of herself. Stunned, scared, under the influence of drugs and alcohol she decided to take a walk. But she didn't come far before she slipped on an undetected spot of ice. Sustaining a pretty serious blow to her head. Leaving her with even more handicaps than before. Dazed, disoriented and emotionally fragile. But luckily for Morrow she was detected by an incompetent EMT-team and was practically dumped in a hospital bed for detox in the hospital and later discharged without any paperwork. If there would have been, there is no saying of what catastrophy it might have caused for her career. After a few budget cuts and sudden raise of activity, Morrow was transferred from Little Moscow to Jefferson's infamous neighbourhood: the Four Points. In the first few days as a community officer she witnessed everything from absurd vandalism, burglaries to assault and battery incidents. Meanwhile, she decided to apply for Special Weapons and Tactics. Three months later she was accepted into a full-time training schedule and no longer a petty beat cop in the Points. Special Weapons and Tactics The commanding officer of the division was none less than Ricardo Wright. The man who had refused to help Morrow in November 2011. Despite that fact, Morrow still had a crush on the man. As time passed by a childish game came to emerge. When Morrow had finished her training Wright was quick to invite her to his fireteam. But to everyones surprise she postphoned him. Telling him that she'd think about it, only to refuse his offer days after. Finally the tables had turned for Morrow, leaving Wright confused and offended. It became clear that the man was a classic man. Stubborn and extremily obssessed to have it his way. A few days passed by. Wright had been trying to persuade Morrow but nothing had really changed. Until Wright ordered Morrow to report into his office. The invitation itself was something remarkable, people rarely was summoned to his office. She clamped inside his office. There stood another sergeant by the doorway, Morrow recognized the man as James Canavan. "Sit down officer", demanded Wright. She sat without uttering a word. "We want you, Morrow", said Rick, "you're tac' trained but nothing more than a street cop." "It saddens me to see such a potencialn go to waste", Canavan filled in. "Give me one hour and I will give you my answer. Please. I'm just asking for one hour gentlemen", Wright approved. Morrow and Wright ended up sharing a coffee. Blackmailing the man: a kiss for her yes. He kissed her. Upon reflecting over the months she had changed a lot. Morrow, who used to be such a sweet and polite woman had transformed into one of Americas toughest women in law enforcement. Another few days passed by. And police was alerted about a high-command being held against his will somewhere in the Los Santos city bank. They quickly learned that the man kidnapped was Daniel Jones. Both patrolsmen and SWAT was dispatched. They sent everyone. Wright, Morrow and the rest of their fireteam cleared the bank without finding Jones. So the team continued down the basement. It was clear to everyone that Jones was held locked up inside the bank vault itself. Morrow opened the gigantic vault by a few inches and one operator tossed in an OC grenade. Rendering both Jones and his taker Hernandez stunned. Wright gave the go-ahead to shoot Hernandez because he was armed with a knife. The man fell. In the huge media aftermath. SWAT was both damned and thanked for. Some said that they could've taken Hernandez alive, meanwhile the other half claimed that it was impossible. Morrow decided to leave the division a few months later for a safer career opportunity. She applied for a desk-job with the metropolitian Detective Bureau. Detective Bureau In the beginning of march 2012, now veteran cop Morrow was brought into the Detective Bureau, working her probation with little but no patience. Scott Callahan The man who was about to fall in love with Morrow was just like her new in the bureau. They found themselves when preparing themselves for a late night-shift together. There was something about Callahan that attracted Morrow and him to her. And before any of them knew it, they had slept together at his place. They did get along as co-workers. But when Morrow woke up the night after, she discovered, much to her surprise. That Scott was her partner proffesionally and personally. This petrified Morrow. You could say that some old wounds were opened. The idea of loosing someone that she loved, like Chenkov a year ago, freaked her out. It became clear that Morrow had some deep emotional issues to deal with. Unfortunately she did so in her own pace. This was something that Callahan couldn't comprehend or handle. Days passed by and Morrow staunchly refused to feed him any real emotions. Which led to him breaking up with her two weeks later. She also resigned from the bureau, merely, to avoid him. But nothing in the world could've prepared her for what she was about to experiance. One week later he was found dead and believed to have committed suicide in his own basement. Back in SWAT In the middle of June, 2012. Morrow was invited back into SWAT by lieutenant Marshall Parks. This happened only three months after her ex-boyfriend Scott Callahan, had committed suicide. Despite her countless hours of successful therapy. Morrow still had some reckless tendencies. For example, returning to SWAT over a night. Brendan Noonan The month flew by and Morrow was soon to face a terrible fate. She encountered Brendan Noonan, a known Irish-american mobster, outside the donut shop on Pasadena boulevard. The two were not that different from each other. Neither of them backed down. Provoking Noonan to go and purchase a coffee. That he minutes later splashed at her face. Luckily she managed to turn swiftly. Minimizing the injury and future scar to the right-side of her face. Other police officers quickly aided Morrow and brought Noonan down. One of the newspaper issued the next day. "LOS SANTOS: Yesterday, around 02:00 a.m., a police officer of the metropolitan police department was aggravatingly assaulted outside the Sprinkle Donuts shop on Pasadena boulevard. Authorities confirms 'Brendan Noonan' as the perpetrator, who is held in custody. What police officers all across the country have in common is risk. The risk of being attacked randomly by anyone while on the job. This happened to experienced police officer Sookie Morrow, 31, last night outside the Sprinkle Donuts shop on Pasadena boulevard. Morrow stood in a group of three other police officers. Enjoying a hot coffee on one of their few brakes. When a Caucasian male identified as Brendan Noonan, brother of Michael Noonan the notorious Irish-american mobster, approached the group. Pedestrians confirm that the police officers merely stood in his path and wouldn't step aside. This led Noonan to purchase a coffee for the sole purpose of harming one of them. Morrow stood closest. He splashed the coffee at her face. But luckily Morrow managed to turn. Minimizing the injury and future scar to the right-side of her face. Other police officers from both the metropolitan department and state quickly aided Morrow and brought Noonan down violently. Noonan was tazed numerous times, pepper sprayed and finally restrained. Authorities confirms that the police officer is being treated at County General's hospital. Brendan Noonan is awaiting a court date and will be expected to serve 15 to 25 years in a state penitentiary." - Los Santos Tribune. Those kinds of things While the doors of the church were left opened, I stepped inside with a crowd to perceive this church that looked like any other. Far over yonder near the alter stood a coffin. As did there stand a lady. It was of little relevance what she looked like, though, and not worthy for the eye. Eventually I sat down and watched the theatre from all the way back. I didn’t even know who died, nor the cause, yet I was told he was a police officer. It was somewhat the reason of my presence, yet on the other hand I was new in town and had nowhere to go. Moreover where other than a funeral can you find a bunch of lost, vulnerable souls to befriend over time? At one point this woman would stand up. Tanned skin, black hair, tied back in a knot, and she would step silently towards the alter to take a good look at whoever was laying in that coffin. It was quite obvious she was one of the only that had known this man. Category:Law Enforcement Officers Category:Character Category:LSPD Category:Legal Category:Latin-american Category:Latinos Category:Characters Category:Hispanic Category:Officer Category:Detective Category:Special Weapons and Tactics Category:Woman Category:Character Category:Women Category:Russians Category:Character Category:Women Category:Russians